


Really Could Happen

by Targa365



Series: Conversations between band members [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: *crack*Jon is convinced Spencer is pregnant





	Really Could Happen

"Ok. I don't believe you."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"I know you don't, you've said a few times."

"No I haven't."

"You have. Quite a few times."

"Well...I don't."

"Spencer, you seriously should."

"But it's so stupid."

"It's not. I promise."

"It is, Jon, completely ridiculous."

"It's not."

"You've said that a lot."

"At least we're even."

"Jon. You're not listening."

"I am. You think it's stupid."

"And ridiculous. You forgot ridiculous"

"Of course."

"So if you are right - "

"Which I am."

"- then I am actually pregnant."

"Yep."

"I'm a boy."

"Man."

"I gain weight quite easy Jon."

"But you're round."

"Jon, really! This is serious."

"I know. You are having a baby."

"I'm not Jon. I'm fat."

"No! Spencer you're not fat."

"Jon –"

"Don't say that about yourself."

"Ok. Fine. I'm not fat. Or pregnant."

"Denial, Mr Smith. Denial."

"I don't even feel sick."

"You threw up yesterday."

"That's because Ryan mixed eggs with something eggs shouldn't be mixed with."

"Because of cravings."

"I'm not getting cravings Jon!"

"And you glow."

"I don't glow Jon."

"Last week you were glowing."

"Are you talking about Tuesday?"

"Yes! You remember glowing?"

"No. We went on a charity run. I was sweating."

"Sweating because you are carrying extra weight?"

"...are you calling me fat now?"

"Oh for– no! I'm saying you're pregnant!"

"What evidence do you have? Seriously."

"You're round. You glow. You eat weird things."

"I've always had extra weight. I was sweating. Ryan made that egg thing, and I felt bad if I didn't eat it."

"Babies."

"For goodness sake, Jon, let it go!"

"Can't hold it back any more."

"I will punch you."

"Save your strength for the birth."

"Oh my...will you shut up."


End file.
